


commit the crime

by ghosthunter



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Punishment, Spanking, andre has two sugar daddies, bratty baby andre, safe sane consensual submission, the continuing adventures of polyam swedes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosthunter/pseuds/ghosthunter
Summary: he’s begging for someone to put him down, Nicke texts.Then Nicke texts,do something about it.





	commit the crime

**Author's Note:**

> no i don't know why andre is working out in his underwear but i think he needs to be spanked about it. contains a lot of thoughts about the particular functions of this swedish triad and its cranky baby defenseman offshoot.
> 
> thanks to jarka for beta as usual.

Marcus is on his way back from the gym when the group chat starts pinging, his phone buzzing wildly. It’s not a big group chat, so he knows something must have happened. And when he opens it up, he has several messages from Nicke, and a link to Instagram.

Andre’s working out in his underwear, and Marcus sighs.

_he’s begging for someone to put him down_ , Nicke texts.

_asking for it_ , Marcus responds, even as he’s unlocking his front door and letting himself inside. He needs to get a shower, then make something to eat, and a whole list of things he’s ticking off in his brain that he needs to do.

Then Nicke texts, _do something about it_.

Because it’s a group chat, and it’s not just Marcus and Nicke together to talk about Andre - if it were, they could just text each other - Christian finally weighs in. _too far away_ , he texts. Marcus is pretty sure that it irritates Christian when Nicke sends a blanket order to the group chat like that, because Christian doesn’t like taking orders from Nicke outside of the context of hockey.

He’s not in a relationship with Nicke or Marcus, but he’s Andre’s dom, and that’s why he’s in the chat with them. They all coordinate telling Andre what to do, and who punishes him when he does something ridiculous like takes his pants off and lets his trainer film his workout.

_mackan isn’t,_ is all Nicke says, which is true. Would it take time for Andre to get to Marcus, or for Marcus to get to Andre? Sure. But it would take a lot longer for Andre to get into either Nicke’s or Christian’s hands.

Marcus is fine as a dom. He likes playing with Andre, anyway. He’s not sure how much he’d enjoy it with someone else, someone he was less comfortable with than Andre, someone he wasn’t attracted to, or didn’t have feelings for. He prefers tag teaming with Nicke, when he can drop Andre, then let Nicke take him apart in turn.

Not tonight.

_I’ll take care of it,_ he sends to the group chat, before going to get into the shower. Just before, he sends another text to Andre. _come over_ , it says, and he leaves his phone on the bathroom counter.

Andre hasn’t texted him back by the time he’s out of the shower. Nicke has texted a couple of times, specific instructions. Marcus ignores those for now and goes to dress, tugging on shorts and a thin t-shirt. He’s made it all the way to the kitchen before Andre texts him.

_ok. On m wy_

He makes himself dinner and cleans up, then putters around, getting things ready while he’s waiting for Andre to arrive. Nicke has made it clear that he wants Andre punished, and that he wants Marcus to send proof that he did it. Nicke’s good - giving Marcus the opportunity to do something for Nicke, as well. Making sure everyone’s needs are met.

It’s not so late when Andre finally shows up, grinning and smug, knowing exactly what he did and thinking he knows what he’s in for.

“Hi Jojo,” he says brightly, breezing past Marcus and into the house. Marcus is not Andre’s regular disciplinarian, and Andre knows this. Marcus likes to take him out and tease him and buy him things and gives him shit when he’s being a brat, but he’s rarely the one who doles out punishment.

“Andre,” Marcus says, and gives him a tone. Warning.

“Is Nicke very mad?” Andre asks, giving Marcus wide eyes and trying to look innocent. It’s total bullshit.

“Don’t play dumb,” Marcus says. “You know you’re in trouble. Come on. Upstairs.”

Andre makes a face at him, and has the nerve not to do as he’s told. “Mackan,” he whines.

“Go,” Marcus orders. “Upstairs, clothes off, on the bed.”

“Come on,” Andre whines.

“Now,” Marcus says. “No more arguing, you’re already in trouble. Keep pushing me and you’re not coming tonight.”

Andre looks at him, wide eyed. “That’s so mean.”

“And I’ll tell Nicke,” Marcus finishes.

Andre takes the stairs two at a time on his way to Marcus’s bedroom. Marcus locks the front door and turns off the lights as he makes his way upstairs.

He finds Andre sprawled on his belly across the bed, playing with his phone.

“Clothes off,” Marcus says, because Nicke sent him specific instructions - what Marcus was going to do to Andre, to ensure that Andre was properly punished. “Naked, on the bed on your knees. Nicke says I'm to tie your hands if you try and touch yourself.”

What Nicke wants Marcus to do to Andre is harsher than a punishment Marcus would choose for Andre himself. And Nicke knows that Marcus is softer - that's why he gave specific orders, and a specific outcome, photos of the aftermath to be taken and sent to Nicke. Because if Marcus fails to do what Nicke said, then Marcus will be punished.

Andre likes to be a brat so that he gets punished. He likes to be praised, of course, but nothing gets him off like being a little shit until one of them grabs him by the hair or pins him to a surface. Marcus isn’t the type to get off on shame. He wants to please Nicke, and he wants Andre to be happy, and that’s how everyone ends up happy.

That's why he has Andre on his hands and knees, naked, on his bed. Andre wiggles his ass in the air, knowing Marcus is looking, and Andre’s cock is already half hard.

“Nicke wants you spanked,” Marcus says, and Andre actually fucking whimpers when he hears it, twisting to look over his shoulder at Marcus. “Do you want my hands, or the paddle?”

Andre makes a noise and buries his face in the duvet. This is not the first time Marcus has had to punish him for something ridiculous he’s done. It’s not even the first time this summer. The paddle hurts more, so Andre tends to prefer it. Marcus would rather use his hands, and feel Andre’s skin hot under his. It hurts both of them, that way, making sure that Marcus gets a little more out of the act of doing it.

“Andre,” Marcus says, his voice sharp, smacking one hand hard and fast against Andre’s bare, pale ass cheek. Andre yelps, startled, and arches his back. “Answer me.”

“Hands, please,” he says, lifting his face from the duvet and twisting until he can look at Marcus, who is standing there in his shorts and t-shirt while Andre is naked, his ass in the air.

“Red, yellow, green,” Marcus says.

“Green,” Andre responds.

Marcus slaps him hard on the ass, immediately. It makes Marcus’s hand sting, but it’s good, and he gives Andre two more slaps in quick succession. Andre whimpers, dropping his face down to bury into the duvet again. Open handed, Marcus gives him another three sharp slaps across his other buttock, and he notes that Andre’s hips dip down, the head of his dick rubbing against the bed.

“Don’t you dare get yourself off,” Marcus says. “You don’t come until you’ve taken all of your punishment. Nicke’s orders. Check.”

“Green,” Andre replies, his voice hoarse, the line of his body starting to flatten toward the mattress. If Marcus doesn’t watch him, he’ll stretch himself out and rub himself off while Marcus spanks him, and that’s not how things are supposed to go tonight.

Marcus spanks him rough and fast, the skin on Andre’s ass and the tops of his thighs turning red as they go, and Marcus’s hand stinging from the effort as he mentally keeps track of how many swats Andre’s been given. Nicke would make Andre count them off, but Marcus won’t.

“Get your hips up,” Marcus whispers to him, pausing after one hard smack to lean down close to Andre’s head. Andre lifts his face, breathing hard, spit stringing from the duvet cover to his lips and tears beaded at the corner of his eyes. “You don’t come until I say.”

“Please,” Andre whimpers at him.

“It’s only a few more, baby,” Marcus tells him, his lips brushing across the curls just at Andre’s temple before he delivers another smack to Andre’s ass. “Check.”

“Green,” Andre whimpers at him.

Once Andre has finished taking his punishment, Marcus shifts to lie next to Andre, to reach beneath him and wrap one stinging hand around Andre’s hard and leaking dick. Andre turns his head, eyes closed and face wet. He searches for Marcus’s mouth, locking them together while Marcus jerks him off hard and fast, swallowing down his whimper as he comes in Marcus’s hand.

“Stay here,” Marcus tells him, but he knows that Andre won’t be inclined to move, not for a while.

He slides off the bed and into the bathroom, and comes back with a cool, wet cloth that he uses to clean Andre up. He sits next to Andre on the bed then, rubbing lotion into the angry, red handprints he’s left on Andre’s backside. As much as Marcus doesn’t get off on punishing Andre the way Nicke or Christian do, he’s always loved the aftercare. When he’s been in scenes with Nicke and Andre, aftercare has fallen to Marcus, to soothe Andre and wrap him up and tell him how good he is. 

So he rubs the lotion in and snaps a few photos of Andre’s ass to send to Nicke - proof that Marcus has properly performed the task he was given. He stretches out next to Andre then and strokes a hand through his hair.

“You took that so well,” he whispers to Andre. Andre whines at him, and curls his body in against Marcus. “You’re always such a good boy at taking your punishment.” They lay like this, Marcus murmuring softly to Andre, until Andre falls asleep.

Once Andre is asleep, Marcus gets up, and heads downstairs. He texts the pictures to the group chat - Christian will want to see, too, he knows, and Andre knows they do this all the time - and his phone buzzes with an incoming FaceTime call from Nicke.

“It looks like you did an excellent job,” Nicke says, his voice low - deliberate, a specific tone he uses with Marcus when they’re in scenes. Marcus feels a little thrill curl up low in his stomach. “Did he come?”

“I got him off after,” Marcus says. “Then rubbed him down and put him to sleep.”

“You take such good care of him,” Nicke says, still using that same tone. Marcus can feel it in his dick - the tone, the words, the ache of spanking Andre still in his hand - he’s not hard anymore after taking time to go through aftercare with Andre, but it won’t take much for Nicke to get him there. “You deserve a reward.”

“Yes, please,” Marcus says, almost breathless. He lets himself into his guest room. He’s sure that Nicke can see where he’s going.

“You left Andre in your bed?” Nicke asks.

“Of course,” Marcus says. “I waited with him until he fell asleep. Pet his hair, told him how good he was, how much I love him. The way he likes.”

“You’d make a great dom if you didn’t like being put down so much,” Nicke says, casual. Marcus is sure that Nicke can see him biting his lip.

“I wish you were here to do it,” Marcus says.

“You think I can’t put you down over the phone?” Nicke asks, his voice sharp. Marcus knows he’s made a misstep. Nicke has been putting him down over the phone when Marcus has needed it for the last year, unable to do it in person with them in different cities.

“Sorry,” Marcus says quickly. “That’s not what I meant. I know you can. But I would prefer you be here in person.”

“We don’t always get what we want,” Nicke says. “But you’ll be good for me anyway?”

“I’m always good for you,” Marcus says. “You know that.”

“How bad does your hand hurt?” Nicke says.

“It aches a little. Not too bad. It’ll be fine in the morning,” Marcus says.

“Does it hurt too much for you to jerk yourself off?” Nicke says. Marcus whimpers and it’s totally involuntary. “Oh, you want to touch yourself? Did punishing Andre turn you on.”

“Yes,” Marcus says, all the air gone out of his lungs.

“How much would it take to get you hard again?” Nicke asks.

“Are you joking?” Marcus asks, not thinking.

“I can hang up,” Nicke says.

“Please don’t,” Marcus says.

“I want to hear you,” Nicke says. “I want to hear you get yourself off.”

There’s a rustle and a movement on Nicke’s end that indicates that Marcus won’t be the only one getting himself off, but he slips his hand into his shorts and wraps his fingers around his dick, letting out a sigh. He hadn’t been aware of the ache that settled while he was busy taking care of Andre and ignoring his own needs, but now, with his cock in hand, he’s acutely aware.

“I know you’re never going to be noisy like Andre,” Nicke says to him. “But I want to hear you.”

“Nicke,” Marcus says, and his voice cracks. He runs his thumb across the head of his dick.

“Come on, Mackan,” Nicke says. “Remind me what you sound like when you come.”

Marcus lets him hear every gasp of breath, every soft grunt as he works himself to orgasm. He listens to the sound of Nicke’s breathing on the other end of the line, looking at the line of Nicke’s lashes against his cheeks while his eyes are closed. When Marcus comes, it’s a bitten off moan and he almost drops his phone on his face.

“You’re a good boy,” Nicke tells him, his voice loud in the quiet room. “You’ve always been so good. To me, to Andre.”

“I miss you, Nicke,” Marcus says, breathless.

“I miss you too,” Nicke tells him, equally breathless. “Go clean up and go back to bed with Andre. It’s good for both of you.”

“I love you,” Marcus says, before Nicke disconnects the call.

He heads back to his own bedroom and strips down, using his already messy shorts to wipe himself off before climbing into bed with Andre and tugging the blankets up around them. Andre stirs, waking enough that he makes a soft curious noise at Marcus before folding all of his long limbs around Marcus to go back to sleep.

Marcus buries his nose in Andre’s hair and wraps his arms around him, falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> on twitter @ notedgoon


End file.
